<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by DatGirlSuzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196148">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie'>DatGirlSuzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hotel, M/M, Sass, one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapkan and Glaz are stranded in the middle of nowhere in a hotel that only has one room for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Freedert">_Freedert</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My part of a writer-artist pair up with https://twitter.com/_freedert</p><p>She did an absolutely amazing drawing of Blitz being seduced by a lobster for me and I encourage you all to check her art out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, you can’t be serious.”</p><p>Timur watched Maxim sigh and slump as the hotel worker behind the desk typed something out on their computer and confirmed again what was told to him a minute ago.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Basuda. The hotel is completely booked for tonight. If you want, I can-” The receptionist was cut off as Maxim hung his head, defeated, and thanked the man for his help. Grabbing his bags from the floor, he looked at Timur, who was standing a few meters away holding the rest of their stuff. He waited until Maxim was closer before dragging the luggage towards the elevator.</p><p>“No luck?” He asked, despite having overheard the conversation.</p><p>“The hotel is booked and not only are they out of rooms, but they’re out of roll-away mattresses.” The expression on Maxim’s face showed how exhausted he really was. They had been training yesterday, and thought they would have the weekend off, but a last-minute call with a tip on White Mask activity meant that instead of being able to relax at home, they had to drive several hours to interview civilians.</p><p>Now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere in the only hotel for several hundred kilometers. A hotel that only had one room, despite Harry assuring them there would be at least two. Not that Timur was complaining; he had wanted to get closer to Maxim for months and could never get over the anxiety that came over him whenever they met outside of work. Still, it didn’t seem like Maxim was in the mood for connecting.</p><p>“God, I just can’t believe that Harry would throw us under the bus like that.” Maxim angrily pressed the button on the elevator. “He tells us one thing and we get here only to find out that the opposite’s true. And don’t even get me started on his decision-making in regard to NIGHTHAVEN.” Maxim was extremely vocal about his disdain towards the new group, and while Timur would like to probe more, that wasn’t the issue at hand. Besides, it wouldn’t be in his best interest to make his teammate angrier. As the door to their room clicked open, the reality of their situation became apparent.</p><p>Before them was a small single-bed room. There was a TV and an office chair with a desk, but that was about it. The bed didn’t even seem like it would be able to support the two of them on a good day, and it wasn’t a good day. Timur hid his blush at the idea that he would sleep in the same bed as Maxim. The man in question let out a disappointed, exasperated “whelp” before setting down his bags. Looking around the room, Timur was about to comment about how disproportionately big the bathroom was compared to the bed when Maxim broke the silence before him.</p><p>“You can take the bed; I’ll sleep on the floor.” His tone was brusque and matter of fact, not expecting any argument from Timur. Luckily or unluckily, Timur’s mother raised him well, so an argument was what Maxim was going to get.</p><p>“Not going to happen. I’ll take the floor, and you get the bed.” Thankfully, his anxiety towards Maxim didn’t stop him from having manners. He would be lying if the questioning eyebrow that Maxim gave didn’t make his heart skip a beat, though.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The question was said as if it were a curse, bitter in the other man’s mouth.</p><p>“Trust me, Maxim. I can sleep on the floor. I’m younger anyways, and I don’t want to hurt your old man back.” A wink followed, showing that his words really didn’t have much bite behind them. Still, Maxim puffed his chest as if the comment had hurt his ego.</p><p>“That’s a low blow.” Timur couldn’t disagree, but hospitality prevented him from letting his teammate sleep on the cold, hard floor while he slept soundly on a creaky-springed mattress. “You know I only complained about it one time.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know what happened. You didn’t think Dominic would put you in such a rough position for so long.”  Timur pretended to insinuate something other than what actually happened, which was that Maxim got his butt handed to him by the German in a “friendly” wrestling match. It was like watching a racoon fight a bear, and you’d think it was a forgone conclusion. But in the end, the racoon won, which caused a huge blow to the bear’s pride. Bandit had pinned him a half dozen times, weaving his body out of Maxim’s grip and using every possible angle to his advantage.</p><p>“It was close towards the end. A few more rounds and I would have beaten him.” Timur was half listening. He was remembering the view of Maxim pinned beneath Dominic, fighting to get free. Timur would kill to see that view beneath him. Still, he tuned back in quick enough to catch the last part.</p><p>“I mean, sure, but like Bandit said, by then you would have been dead. Now, please, just agree to sleep on the bed so we can get ready and actually go to sleep.I’m so tired, and bickering with you is only making it worse.” A wave of exhaustion rolled over Timur; making him cut the banter short despite him really wanting to mess with Maxim some more.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll sleep on the bed.” Maxim admitted defeat and started moving his stuff on the side closest to the bed. Grabbing some toiletries from his bag, Maxim went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.</p><p>Timur took the time to arrange his things on the floor. He laid down a blanket and grabbed one of his bags to use as a pillow. It wasn’t too uncomfortable; he was used to worse while working in the Spetz. A minute later Maxim exited the bathroom and flopped onto the bed. Taking it as his turn to get ready to sleep, Timur grabbed his toiletries and made his way towards the small bathroom.</p><p>Once the door was locked, he started to change. Sure, they were all used to seeing each other naked, but Timur didn’t want to do that when he didn’t have to. He took to washing his face next. He always loved the feeling of having a clean face before sleep. Thermite would still “drag” him — an English term he was still trying to understand — for not having a whole night routine, but to Timur that was too much work. What was simple was best for him. After brushing his teeth, Timur unlocked the door and made his way back to the room. He was greeted with Maxim on the floor, not the bed.</p><p>“What the hell.” Annoyance could be heard in his voice, despite him wanting to pose it as a question.</p><p>“Shh, Timur. I’m trying to sleep.” Maxim responded from the ground.</p><p>“Maxim, we had a deal.” Timur gave the older man a slight kick.</p><p>“And? Stop making noise, I’m trying to sleep.” The smile could be heard in his voice. Timur gave him another playful kick before flopping onto the bed. He should have seen this coming. Maxim conceded far too quickly for him to actually mean it. Timur turned off the light, resigned to his fate of sleeping on the bed. It would’ve been easier to fight back on it if it wasn’t so surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>Despite the room not being much, the bed was higher quality than he expected. It annoyed him. He was just trying to do something nice for Maxim, but no, Maxim went around it. How was he supposed to show how much he cared about the other man when every act of kindness was either one-upped or subverted? Minutes passed as Timur tried to fall asleep, but to no avail.</p><p>It felt like an eternity had gone by when he checked his phone. No stranger to small bouts of insomnia, Timur already knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep. To his surprise, the clock on his phone said barely ten minutes had passed. What a fitting Hell. He turned onto his back and watched the ceiling for a few more minutes before checking his phone again.</p><p>Timur knew he shouldn’t check his phone so often, but damn he wished some time had passed. Impatiently patting his stomach, he realized how much the sleeping situation bothered him. Part of him felt like he was overreacting, but the other part understood completely. It understood that he couldn’t let a friend — hell, his crush — sleep on the floor of some random hotel while he slept on the bed. Maybe it was the exhaustion of a sixteen hour workday talking, but Timur had a plan.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Genuine surprise could be heard from Maxim as Timur slid down next to him.</p><p>“I’m not about to let you sleep on the floor alone, old man.” He stuck his tongue out at this, despite Maxim not being able to see it. “If you won’t sleep on the bed, neither will I.” Now that he was saying it out loud, Timur realized he sounded insane.</p><p>“You sound insane.” Yup. Maxim confirmed it. Still, he was going to stick to his principles. Or stubbornness. Most likely stubbornness at this point in the night.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just move over.” Timur pulled the remaining blankets from the bed and a second later they crashed onto the two of them. Throwing another blanket over himself, Timur realized the floor was colder than expected. Still, he refused to waiver.</p><p>“Good night, Maxim.” Whether it was the exhaustion talking, or just his politeness, Timur would be remiss if he didn’t say it. He poked at Maxim’s back. “You gotta say it too.” A sigh could be heard from Maxim before he responded.</p><p>“Good night, you sap.” Good enough. With that, Timur had some of the best sleep of his life. It wouldn’t be until the morning that he would realize Maxim was shirtless - a fact he would discover when he woke up with his face in the middle of his teammates bare chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>